From The First Moment
by KarenWriter
Summary: Killian's reaction to the last acts of Emma in the episode 4x19 CS! One-shot!


Okay, this is something that crossed my mind after watching the episode 4x19 where Emma killed Cruella in defense of Henry. What would be Hook's reaction?

Warning: Ridiculously corny! lol xD But I think we deserve this, after the last episode! So enjoy!

Re-edited by my beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**From the first moment**

Hook has been avoiding Emma ... all day. But he cannot fool her, Emma has always been a very perceptive woman - although, when it comes to him, everything has always been a lot easier; it only takes a glance between them and she knows something is wrong.

Emma wanted to talk to him - right from the first instant - but the rebooted search for the author stopped her for making any attempt. Even then, when they split up in the woods, Hook went along with David - the former pirate always chooses to go with her if given the opportunity; it's pretty clear what's going on.

He is avoiding her and she hates it - more than she could imagine - but little does she know he is not ready to talk - at least not yet.

When the group stop the search party - once they realize Gold, aka Rumpelstiltskin, has disappeared along with the author and he has hidden him somewhere - everyone decides to take a rest and go home, including Hook - what he doesn't know, nor have noticed is the presence of Emma following him to the docks.

…

_At the docks, under the dark and starry sky_ …

Hook is about to board the Jolly Roger - his resting place now that his beloved ship is back - when a voice startles him.

"_Why are you avoiding me?_" Emma confronts him, tone serious and angry - right to the point. No room for doubt. She is completely sure.

Hook is surprised to see her there and furthermore, that she has followed him all the way home and he didn't even realized - though, he is not surprised that his Swan is aware of his recent detachment.

Hook looks at her - his good hand releasing the railing of the gangplank of the ship. Now he can see her - Emma is standing a few steps away from him; in what appears to be a very calculated distance, plus, she looks completely furious.

"I thought your persistence was because you really wanted 'this' " Emma points out their relationship angrily.

Hook stays in the same spot, staring at her - Emma is being defensive, so he should just take this easy.

"Listen, love. You had enough with your parents. I didn't want to talk about this and add another hole in your day," Hook explains, calmly, revealing his real reason for keeping quiet about it during all day.

"So I was right. Is all this because of Cruella?" Emma asks him, bluntly, her tone still resentful of his last actions.

Hook sighs, lowering his gaze before looking up at her again. "Aye, although, it's not what you think, Swan," he assures her, tone calmly.

Emma grows angry at his statement - she has confirmed her suspicions. She can't believe he's telling her this now! Though, he has made clear there's more behind that truth, and she's willing to hear him.

"Then why are you doing this?" Emma insists, still angry, her tone a little calmer, looking straight at him.

Hook hesitates - it makes no sense. She is there waiting impatiently for the truth and he knows his beloved Emma is quite a stubborn lass. She won't end this conversation until she gets what she needs. He'd rather not do it now. It's not the time, nor the place, but he has no choice.

"... Because I was a villain before," Hook declares, bluntly and quietly, sadness and regret in his voice.

Emma rolls her eyes, immediately, moving closer to him - all this drama just because of this?

"We have discussed this, Killian," Emma says, concerned at his insistence on this issue.

"Aye, but what you don't know is when you spent great part of your life in the darkness, it makes you see when someone is moving onto the same path," Hook explains, worried, his tone sad.

Emma can see the pain in his blue eyes and hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm not going onto that path, Killian! It was self-defense!" Emma alleges, indignantly - trying to make him understand.

"That doesn't change the fact that you killed someone, lass," Hook states, worried.

"She was going to kill Henry! My son! What was I supposed to do? I didn't know she couldn't hurt him until my parents told me this afternoon!" She insists, frustrated - nothing has changed in her, she is the same!

"'In that you're right," he grants her, gently.

"So what's the big deal about this?!" Emma asks him, incredulous and confused.

"Because you're falling prey to the crocodile's bloody games, Swan!" Hook shouts, sadness and concern within him.

Emma is surprised. "What are you talking about?" she asks, with a puzzled look.

"You know Gold wants to darken your heart, love. He won't stop until he gets his bloody 'happy ending' " Hook affirms, exasperated, raising and lowering his good hand in despair.

Emma takes his arms, gently, and moves nearer to him - the last tiny distance between them disappearing.

"I told you with or without Gold or this author, I won't become evil!" Emma states, tone gentle, looking into his eyes.

"And yet you fell into his trap," Hook confesses, anguished.

Emma releases his arms, slowly. "What do you mean?" she asks him, confused.

Hook sighs. "When we split up in the woods, looking for Henry, Regina and I found some sea shells instead. They were enchanted. That's why we were listening to Henry's voice in different directions. I know it was Gold. He wanted this to happen," he reveals, concern and anguish in his voice.

Emma keeps reading into his blue eyes - she's sure there's something more.

"Why are you so scared that he's trying to darken my heart?" Emma asks him, innocently, tone serious.

"What if he does?" Hook replies, simply, tone sad.

Both look into their eyes for a moment.

"... Are you afraid you won't feel the same?" the words involving a change in Hook's feelings towards her, escape from Emma's lips, bluntly, taking both of them by surprise.

Hook shakes his head lightly.

"No, my love. I'm afraid if you become dark, you will be the one who won't feel the same way about me," Hook confesses, his voice cracking and his eyes about to fill with tears, letting her know how conscious he is about her feelings toward him - though she hasn't denied them, but neither confirmed them.

Emma's eyes widen in surprise, a sigh gets stuck in her chest, her eyes filling with tears - he has never been afraid to express or tell how he feels about her and this is no exception.

"I can't lose you, _Emma_. I've been chasing you for a long time. I couldn't endure if we went back to the beginning," Hook confesses, a lump in his throat and sadness in his eyes - he looks away from her.

Emma is silent and thinks, profusely. She licks her bottom lip, slightly.

"_Perhaps, this is a good time to say that I felt this right from the first moment_," Emma confesses, nervously and ... strangely happy.

Hook turns his gaze to her, quickly, with astonishment.

Emma cannot hide the big smile on her face - and both could swear she is about to laugh out of nerves and out of happiness.

They look in the eye and Hook starts forming, slowly, a smile on his lips. Emma feels so embarrassed by her sudden confession, but she just can't keep smiling at him - like an idiot - when she sees Hook's smile growing wider.

Hook tilts his head to her, and then, he presses his lips on hers, gently. Emma responds with the same sweetness - all Hook's fears falling and crushing, disappearing completely.

Their eyes remain closed. A silly smile on their faces.

"Right from the Beanstalk, love?" Hook asks her, out of curiosity, his voice barely above a whisper.

Emma nods, lightly. "And you?" she asks him, quietly.

"Aye," Hook responds, happily.

Hook hugs Emma and places his lips on hers again, sweetly and passionately - the lovebirds smile into the kiss.

* * *

**I warned you! hahaha xD ****Leave a review if that's your wish...**

**That would be amazing and it will help me to improve! ****Btw, feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
